A common problem with known hydrocyclone devices is that the body thereof, even though made of plastic, is not of the necessary strength, and because of the structural construction tends to leak during operation.
Another problem of known type devices is that many times they are clamped together and thus require fastening structure in addition to the basic members of the hydrocyclone itself. This adds complexity, expense and increases the number of parts which must be provided and/or which can be lost or misplaced.
Another problem with known type devices is that the liner as often used fails to properly mate with the body of the hydrocyclone itself, and thus leaks often occur during operation thereof.
Existing U.S. Letters patents which may be pertinent to this invention are:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,622,735 23 December, 1952 2,816,658 17 December, 1957 2,995,255 8 August, 1961 3,057,476 9 October, 1962 3,902,601 2 September, 1975 3,988,239 26 October, 1976 4,053,393 11 October, 1977 4,226,707 7 October, 1980 4,234,014 18 November, 1980 4,431,535 14 February, 1984 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,902,601 and 4,053,393 are of general interest, in that they do disclose cyclone cones provided with liners, as do the majority of the other patents, but none of them discloses the threaded connection, reinforcement of the sealing structure of the exterior parts of the housing and ability to withstand high pressures and temperatures. None of the known prior art devices offers the new and novel features of the present invention.